A Place to Call Home
by Chibigal4
Summary: Kish reflects on all the events that led him to Earth.


Chibigal4: Hiya all!  
Kish: So, you finally got around to writing this story.  
Chibigal4: Yup. It's based off the manga. Hey, while you're here, will you do the disclaimer?  
Kish: Sure. Chibigal4 doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, or its characters...Especially my kitty cat.  
Chibigal4: ...Thanks...never do that again  
Kish: What? Say kitty cat?  
Chibigal4: Yes! Now one with the fic! Beware of the possibly of spoilers!

A World of My Own

"For your evil actions, I'll make you pay." Mew Ichigo said, while doing her famous pose.

I glared at her. 'Haven't you done enough of that already? Why? Why must you always interfere?' I wondered to myself as I remembered all the events that brought me to this moment.

For me, it all started 10 years ago. Well, at least by our way of keeping time, it was 10 years, but I believe on Earth it is different. That same amount of time would be equivalent to about 200 years if it were spent on Earth. Using our system of time, I was only 5. I lived on a volcanic planet that wasn't meant to support life, at least, not on the surface. Because of this, we lived underground. It was always cold and dark. Until I came to Earth, I never knew what warmth or light was. I never knew my parents either. I was always an orphan. I somehow managed to survive childhood, by living with two other orphans. They're names were Pie and Tart. We would argue constantly, but in the end, we'd still always be best friends. We had to depend on each other. We were the only family we had, or had ever known. We stole what we needed to survive, and was always trying to improve our skills in combat. You never know when you'd need them. There were so many of us, some were beginning resulted to cannibalism. Nothing is more terrifying than watching one of your own kind be eaten before your eyes. The blood and crunching of bones and muscle is embedded in my memory. The easiest way to describe life on that god-for-saken planet was absolute hell. For us, there was no escape. Tart, Pie, and I believed that we may never reach the age of 21.

Then one day, all of that changed. Our leader, Deep Blue, called for an assembly. He stood, elevated, looking over the crowd. "My people, many millennia ago, we lived on a beautiful, fertile planet, called Earth. For many generations, that was our home, until natural disasters all but destroyed it. Earth was so badly damaged; we knew we'd have to leave in order to let it recover. Now, it is almost fully restored. There's only thing holding it back...a strange animal called a human. They seem to think themselves better and more important than anything else on Earth, and therefore, dominate it. They are a hazard to our home. They've developed primitive transportation vehicles among other things that are polluting the planet, and destroying other animal and plant life. They are clearly parasites and must be stopped, for the sake of the rest of Earth. That's why we will send a team of 3 warriors to eliminate the human race. I will accompany them, to assure we are successful. Once that is done, I will send word for every one to go to Earth. We will reclaim it, and live there once more." Deep Blue finished his speech, and the crowd erupted into applause and cheers. They were acting as if we had already accomplished the mission. Little did they know, we had a long war ahead of us, because the humans had champions of their own to defend them. Of course at the time, no one knew this. Deep Blue had one more thing to add. "The question now, is who among us is brave enough to travel across the Milky Way in order to do this task?"

Silence stunned the crowd. "I will." I heard myself say.

"What are you doing?" Pie hissed at me in a whisper.

"This is my chance to do something great for our kind, and go down in history as a hero." I whispered back. That was only part of the reason. The rest of it was, I was afraid to continue to live underground with others that were ready to sink their teeth into me. I thought if we could escape this life, we might be able to live another. To me, it was our only hope.

"If Kish is going, then so am I." Tart said, standing next to me.

"HEY! I'm not getting left out! I'm going too!" Pie nearly screamed, and bolted up, near lying knocking me and Tart over.

"Then it is decided." Deep Blue confirmed. "You three boys, come with me, everyone else is dismissed." The crowd dispersed leaving Tart, Pie, and myself alone with Deep Blue. "I assume you've all had some sort of training?"

"Not really." I answered.

"What? Then why would you volunteer? That's suicide! Are you three trying to kill yourselves?" Deep Blue asked.

"If we don't go, we're as good as dead anyway." Tart said softly. "Besides, this way, if we do die, we can at least go out with a bang."

I nodded. By this time curiosity had gotten the best of me. "What's so great about Earth? Can living there really make a difference?"

Deep Blue closed his eyes and began to think back. He was the only one who had actually lived on Earth that was still alive. "Earth is brightened by a large star called the Sun. It warms the planet, allowing many different varieties of plants to grow. They vary from a few millimeters off the ground to many feet tall, and some are very colorful. Water isn't scarce there. Sometimes it falls from high elevations to a lower elevation. Other times, it will gather in one place, or fall from the sky. The land forms differ from green plains, mountains, which are formed from large amounts of rocks, deserts with are full of sand, forests that are full of plant life, to tundra which is buried under crystallized water, and there are many others I haven't named. Along with animals that can live on land or in water, while some can fly."

"Sounds like a beautiful place." Tart said, sounding as if he were thinking out loud.

"It is." Deep Blue confirmed. "When you look up during the day, you'll see the sun, blue sky, and white, puffy things called clouds. But if you look up at night, you'll see the stars of outer space, which form interesting shapes, if you connect them in your mind."

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Pie said, ready to sprint down the hall.

Deep Blue nodded, and so our journey began. The beginning of the voyage was uneventful, and Deep Blue told us more about Earth, but about half way there, Deep Blue got very sick. We put him in a state of suspended animation until we got to Earth. But when we got there, we couldn't awaken our leader.

"I'm going to survey the land." I informed my allies as I stepped outside for the first time. The first thing I noticed, was there was oxygen on this planet, which was good news for me. I would've felt really stupid if I had to run back to the ship because I couldn't breathe. Then I saw we had landed somewhere in what I thought was a forest. There were brown stick things shooting out of the ground which were attached to flat green things. I think Deep Blue called it a tree. The forest was carpeted with another green thing I believe was called grass. It looked sharp. At first I was a little afraid to stand on it, but stand on it I did. It bent under my weight and acted as something of a cushion. When I looked up all I could see were the green parts of the trees, so I ran forward untill I came to a cliff. When I looked up I saw everything Deep Blue had described. I saw the sun, clouds, the blue sky, and something flying. I knew it was an animal, probably the one called a bird. Then I looked out at the view. Large structures sprang up from everywhere. It was definitely not natural, so I assumed it was the human creation called a city. I saw black smokes rising from several places, I think were called factories. I couldn't help but cringe at the sight. "Here they have such a beautiful planet, and they're taking it for granted by destroying it?...These foolish humans will never appreciate or even realize what they have, so I guess taking it from them won't be very hard." I headed back to the ship, when I felt something wet drip on my shoulder. I looked up, and saw the clouds had become a dark shade of gray and water fell from it, at a faster speed and more in quantity. I ignored the fact I was getting soaked, and just stood there, amazed. "So, this is what they call rain." When I got back to the ship, Tart and Pie asked how I got so wet, so I had to explain it the best I could. I also told them how important it was that we destroy these humans quickly in order to save the planet. Shortly after that, I was introduced to the Mew Mews, and the rest as they say, is history.

"You're next." Mew Pudding yelled up at me, as I continued to levitate in the air.

I looked around and noticed as while I was taking a stroll down memory lane, the Mew Mews had destroyed my Chimera Animal. I cringed. "Sorry, ladies, but I can't stay. But don't fret, I'll be back." I teleported myself back to our ship, which doubled as our base.

"Failed again?" Tart asked. I ignored him. "I'm not surprised." He was quite for a moment. "Better luck next time though."

"Everyone's counting on us." Pie said, as if I forgotten. "You'll beat them next time."

I nodded and headed to where we had put Deep Blue. I knelt on the floor next to the bed that contained his motionless body. "I'm still not sure if you can hear me or not, but here's my report anyway...The Mew Mews beat me again, but I'll come up with a better plan for next time...They won't be so lucky." I stood up, not noticed his body was missing, and left the room. For some reason, I couldn't stand being there one more minute, so I went to the cliff, one of the first places on this planet I found. 'We have to win this planet back. If we don't, it'll be completely destroyed. I'm not giving up. I refuse to go back to the hell hole I wasted my childhood on. That place can't be called a home...It wasn't even fit to support life! I want to live here. I want to be free of the fear I wasn't able to escape before I came to Earth. I wonder if I'll ever have a place to call home.'

-The End

Kish: Touching story, although most of that is inaccurate...and what happened to Deep Blue's body?  
Chibigal4: Well, that's what makes it a fanfic; Now, I don't want to give the manga away, but if you remember, Deep Blue wasn't with you. You knew where he was and were waiting for him to awaken.  
Kish: Whatever. I'm just glad my kitty cat was in it.  
Mew Ichigo: Would you give that up already? I don't even like you.  
Kish: I love it when you play hard to get.  
Chibigal4: ...Riiiight. Whatever, Kish.  
Mew Mint: Why did you write it from his point of view?  
Chibigal4: It's easy to see things from the Mew's pov. We can associate with them more, because they're fighting to protect us. We want them to win, but I wanted people to see there was another side to this story. So, R+R and flames will be given to Pudding so she can fling 'em right back at ya.


End file.
